


If my Heart was a House

by Chestnut_Tears



Series: Ocean eyes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, In a way, M/M, Songfic, also i used the same structure (ish) as 'how i became the sea', i guess the beginning is sad, it fuels me, its an alternate universe where Lance doesnt die, like rly sweet, owl city again lol, sequel to How I Became the Sea, so you might want to read that first, this is from keiths pov, well it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_Tears/pseuds/Chestnut_Tears
Summary: Sighing hoarsely, Keith looked back down at Lance’s cold hand cradled in his, tracing the tan knuckles and listening to the irregular feint breaths that whistled from between his teeth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow cant believe the voltron peeps brought in alternate dimensions just so i can write all the different endings (well not all, like 2 but still) that i think up for all my shizzle  
> So in an alternate dimension somewhere, this is what happens after 'How I Became the Sea' so you should probs read that first if you havent already (its rly good if i may say so myself) Also listen to the owl city song that this is named after, again its heavily used. Clearly owl city is fueling me rn, thanks owl city.  
> yea so if ya spot any mistakes just politely point them out for me and Enjoy!

There was so much that needed to be done. A lot of things needed his attention. Helping Allura with treaties, representing Voltron, finding Shiro, working with the blade of Marmora and all the while trying to discover anything about his Galra heritage.

But Lance needed him more.

Lance, who had been so distant recently. Lance, who always made the team’s day lighter. Lance, who covered his insecurities so well and always seemed so strong.

Lance, who was currently laid unmoving on Keith’s bunk.

His hands were freezing, never heating up even when clasped in Keith’s warm hands, and his lips were blue.

Most of the others had read the notebook Lance had left behind, Keith couldn’t bring himself to. Allura explained how Lance had been experimenting with quintessence, how he’d wounded himself in a way the healing pods couldn’t fix.

There was a possibility, a small possibility that Lance could recover. If he regained enough quintessence. As of now it was probably the blue lion keeping him alive. Just.

All they could do was wait.

Keith hated waiting.

He wanted Lance to wake up now. He wanted to shout at him, tell what an idiot he’d been, how he shouldn’t have done such a stupid thing. Then he wanted to grab him and never let go. Show him just how lost Keith would be without him, how much he meant.

And not just to Keith, to the whole team.

Zarkon was defeated... yet times had never seemed so tough.

####

 _Chills run down my spine as our fingers entwine_  
_And your sighs harmonize with mine_  
 _Unmistakably I can still feel your heart_  
 _Beat fast when you dance with me_

####

Sighing hoarsely, Keith looked back down at Lance’s cold hand cradled in his, tracing the tan knuckles and listening to the irregular feint breaths that whistled from between his teeth.

He could still remember the party Lance threw to celebrate Zarkon’s defeat. For an evening they had all been able to turn a blind eye to Shiro’s absence.

Lance had come up with all sorts of dorky party games along with Hunk. And Pidge had used their recently acquired Altean to not only help Hunk cook food but to also somehow procure drinks. Which coincidently had alcoholic affects.

The morning after hadn’t been pretty. But the evening had been the most fun Keith had in a while. They’d danced. Badly no doubt, the memory was fuzzy, but they’d danced.

Lance’s hands had been warm then. And his laugh loud, infectious. His eyes bright.

_I should have known. That I'd feel colder when I walk alone._

####

_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall_

_Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home_

####

It had been risky.

Everything was always risky.

But Slav didn’t have to remind him quite so often, or as vividly, about the risks involved in the extraction of quintessence and the numerous dimensions in which everything failed and they all died.

It had succeeded here.

Lance was getting better.

####

_It makes me smile because you said it best_

_I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west_

_Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you_

_Cause your favorite shade is navy blue_

####

“How’s the sea this morning?”

Lance grumbled something intelligible about it half of it still being in night and burrowed further under the blankets. Keith could just see the tip of his nose peeking out from under the mound of cushions on their bunk.

Slowly creeping forward, Keith reached out-

“If you put your cold hands anywhere near me I swear I will kill you,” Lance muffled voice warned “and there’s no way you’re getting away with it like last time”

Sighing exasperatedly, Keith settled for tugging at the sheets.

“C’mon Lance, I had breakfast ages ago. You’ve got to get up at some point”

Lance didn’t feel the need to answer.

“Right. What if… we do face masks again?” Shifting slightly, the top of Lance’s head appeared suddenly, hair stuck up in every direction. Sleep filled eyes stared at him expectantly. “… and you can braid my hair”

“And you’ll keep it in for the whole day?” Lance said, squinting.

“Yea fine”

Lance grinned, jumping up and pulling the blankets along with him. Keith tried, and failed, to stop an answering grin from spreading across his face. And it only grew when Lance pecked him on the cheek and began shuffling towards the door.

“You’re going like that, just with all the blankets?”

“Yep”

“… c’mon, let’s go”

####

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully_

_Back and forth, If my heart was a compass you'd be North_

_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall_

_Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home_

_If my heart was a house, you'd be home_

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i can actually hear my teeth rotting, that how sweet i think this is.  
> But yea they're happy and alive and together yayyyy  
> excuse me while i go cry and drink coffee  
> pls leave some kudos and drop in some comments, i'd love to hear what you think!!!


End file.
